Adicto a tu sangre
by Yuzuyi
Summary: Yuu aprendió esa vez que no subestimes a un vampiro, porque en cualquier momento te pillará con la guardia baja. MikaxYuu. Tiene vocabulario inadecuado. Avisados estáis. Créditos al autor de la imagen. Semi-Au.
1. Chapter 1

Oluus tiburoncitos!

Esta historia va a ser un MikaYuu. Se puede decir que es un Semi-AU?

Aquí Mika y Yuu no se conocen desde pequeños. (no se tratan hermanos).

Los personajes son de Takaya Kagami.

Esta historia se subirá un día sí, un día no, porque tengo otra historia de Shingeki No Kyojin que estoy haciendo, y pra organizarme decidí hacer esto ^^

El OOOOOOOOOOOOOO significa en otro lado y las ''comillas'' el pensamiento del personaje.

Bueeeeeno! espero que os guste! ;P

* * *

 _ Adicto a tu sangre._

 **Narrador.**

Por la mañana, en una habitación del EDIJ (Ejército Demonio Imperial Japonés), se habitaba un ser dormilón llamado Yuichiro Amane. De repente, Yuichiro fue atacado con una almohada por otro ser de pelo rosa claro llamado Kimizuki.

 **POV de Yuichiro.**

-¡DESPIERTA DORMILÓN DE MIERDA!

-¡HOSTIA! ¡¿Pero de qué coño vas?!-''¡¿qué le dio a este para lanzarme una almohada?!''

-¡Tenemos que desayunar temprano para ir a por los vampiros!

-¿No podían estar en casita y así, nos dejan en paz?

-¡NO! A si que... ¡LEVANTA YA!

-¡Vale, vale! pero deja de gritar...-''gritón''

 **Narrador.**

Kimizuki se fue de la habitación y Yuu se puso el uniforme del Escuadrón Demonio de la Luna.

 **POV de Yuichiro.**

''No podía despertarme de otra manera, ¡claro que no!. Tenía que tirarme una almohada en la cara, ¡por supuesto!''. Bajé a desayunar, pero... '''¡Mierda! ¡La espada la tengo en la habitación!''. Subí a mi habitación para coger la espada, y luego, volví a bajar a desayunar.

-¡Oh! ¡Ohayougozaimasu Yuu-kun!

-Ohayou Yoichi

Saludé a Yoichi y me fui a la cocina a hacerme el desayuno.

-Tardaste en despertar, ¿eh? Dormilón-''ahí está Shinoa... como siempre...''

-Ohayou Shinoa... Pues mira, si no fuese por Kimizuki, estaría durmiendo.

-Jijijiji~ Dormilón

-Tch...

Me senté en la silla, y desayuné.

-Yoichi

-¿H-hai?

-¿Guren nos mandó ir a por los vampiros?

-Sí

-¡Guay! ¡Qué emocionante va a ser esto!

-A lo mejor son más fuertes que tú y te raptan como ganado~

-¡Urusei! ¡No sabes nada de lo que va a pasar Shinoa!

-Tú tampoco sabes si vas a vencerlos~

-Tch..

 _Después del desayuno y de que se prepararan..._

Nos metimos en la furgoneta junto con Guren y nos dirigimos al lugar dónde estaban los vampiros. ''¿Por qué tiene que venir Guren?''.

-Oye, ¿por qué tienes que venir con nosotros?-me atreví a pregutarle.

-Porque lo más probable es que TÚ te hagas el valiente-''recalcó el tú..''

-Jijijijiji~

-¡¿De qué te ríes tú?!

-¡De ti!

-¡Shinoa y Yuichiro! ¡Dejad de comportaros cómo niños pequeños!

 _Al llegar..._

-Yuichiro, acuérdate de no dejar l-

-¡A por los vampirooos!

-Jejeje... no te dejó acabar la explicación, Mitsuba.

-¡Urusei!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Narrador.**

-¿Eeh? ¿Ya llegaron esos humanos? ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué empiece la fiesta!-dijo Ferid Bathory.

-No te emociones tanto... Parecen fuertes...-contestó Mikaela Shindou.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no vas a por ese de ahí? Tiene pinta de ser débil y delicioso.

-''Umm... no está mal... voy a darle un susto''

-Jajaja... ¿Así qué vas a por él? Te deseo suerte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **POV de Yuichiro.**

''¿Eh? ¿Dónde están los vampiros?'' Sentía que alguien me estaba observando, pero no había rastro de nadie. De repente, parte del suelo se derrumba y, me encuentro atrapado sin nadie al lado, o eso creo. Escuché una piedra que se chocó contra el suelo.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Noto una respiración cerca de mi oído. Me dí la vuelta y no había rastro de nadie.

-¿Shinoa? Si eres tú, la broma no me hace gracia.

Volví a notar la respiración, pero esta vez, no podía darme la vuelta porque alguien estaba haciendo fuerza en mis hombros, demasiada fuerza.

-Shinoa... se que eres tú, para ya.

-No soy Shinoa...-me dio un escalofrío.

-¿Kimizuki?

-Tampoco~

-¿Y-Yoichi?

-No...

-¿Q-quién eres?

Tenía miedo. Iba a sacar mi espada, pero...

-Si sacas tu espada, te hinco el diente...

Ahora se que, aquella persona era un vampiro...

* * *

Buenop! ya está por hoy. ^^

Espero que os haya gustado y.. ¿alguien tiene un helado? lo necesito...

Sayo!

~Sharphin~


	2. Chapter 2

Oluus tiburoncitos!

Qué tal están? Yo muuuy bien (sobre todo porque no hay colegio)

 **Amudoki** : le va a hacer cosas zhukhulentas ;3 XDD Juu... quería helado... :C (nee san: calla y escribe Yop: vale, vale)

Si al principio hay varias faltas, es porque estoy escribiendo en el móvil que no tenía el ordenador antes.

Buenop, espero que os guste.

* * *

 _Adicto a tu sangre._

 **POV de Yuichiro**.

-Umm... hueles delicioso. Mejor te muerdo ahora-me dio un segundo escalofrío.

Ponía resistencia para poder salir y, empezar a atacarlo, pero era inútil, no podía escapar.

-¿Intentas escapar? Tranquilo... sólo te va a doler un poco-''Ya.. un poco, se...''

Noté que me estaba desabrochando el cuello de la chaqueta. Cómo no hacía mucha fuerza, intenté otra vez escapar, pero nada, no se cómo, pero hacía la misma fuerza de antes. Pasó su lengua por mi cuello.

-Ngh... Y-yamete kudasai...-no pude evitar sacar un gemido. ''Seguro que a ese chupa sangre, le está encantando esto...''

-Si con esto ya me dices eso, imagínate cuando te muerda.

Me dejé llevar para engañarlo y salir de allí. ''La pregunta es cómo, sino tengo ninguna salida... Bueno, luego pienso una salida, ahora sólo quiero que no me haga nada... ESPERA, ¡¿me acaba de agarrar de la cintura?! No, No, ¡NO!, ya es demasiado''

-¡B-BAKA! No me agarres de la c-cintura...-''Gay...''

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te... molesta?

-N-no soy gay...

-¿Seguro? Ahora que lo pienso... estás aceptando que te muerda.

-B-bueno, la verdad, ahora no me importa mucho.

Vi que estaba aflojando el agarre, así que, salí, por fin, y corrí lo más rápido que pude. ''No hay salida, que bien (irónico)''

-¿A si que quieres jugar? Pues, juguemos.

Mierda, no pensé en que iba a divertirle aún más. Me paré, aunque fue mala idea, para orientarme, pero no veía nada.

-¡BUUH!

Me aprisionó contra la pared. ''Sabía que no iba a tener esperanzas... El puede ver perfectamente con las luces apagadas, pero yo no''

-Ya no tienes escapatoria~ Eres mío.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que tuyo? Que yo sepa, sólo quieres mi sangre.

-Ya... pero me divertí mucho contigo. ¿Sabes? Eres la primera presa con la que me divierto mucho.

-Ah... que bueno es saberlo... Ahora no estoy tranquilo, gracias.

-De nada. Voy a ser gentil contigo, como es tú primera vez... Ya verás como te va a gustar...

-No creo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _Mientras arriba..._

-¡Guren, no veo a Yuichiro por ninguna parte!

-Tranquila Shinoa, seguro que se está cargando un montón de vampiros.

-Pero...

-¡Shinoa! ¡No te descentres en tu pelea!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Empezó a hacer lo mismos pasos que me hizo antes.

-Ngh.. ¿P-por qué tienes qué lamerme el cuello?

-Umm... la verdad no sé. Yo lo hago porque así está más rica la sangre-''no tiene sentido, pero bueno...''

Ahí lo noté, ese mordisco que según todos, la primera vez es doloroso.

-Aaah~ Ngh... Y-yamete... onegai...-''se nota que está disfrutando...''

Yo me agarré a su espalda inconscientemente. ''Espera, ¡¿otra vez, en serio?!, pero ésta vez peor. ¡¿Me está t-tocando el trasero?!'' (Yop: sólo déjate llevar yuu-kun, déjate llevar... Nee san: Me das miedo... Yop: ejejejeje...)

-Ngh... ¿P-por qué m-me tocas el trasero?

Dejó de chupar mi sangre y me susurró en el oído.

-Tienes un trasero muy... suave...

Me entró el tercer escalofrío.

-*se sonroja* B-baka. N-no me digas esas cosas...

-Es la pura realidad.

-¿H-has acabado? Mis amigos me están buscando.

-Sí. ¿Quieres que te lleve a un sitio lejos de ellos, para que no te descubran lo qué estabas haciendo?

-V-vale. ¿N-nos volveremos a ver?

-Sabía que te iba a gustar.

-¡Urusei! *se sonroja de nuevo*-(Y aquí amigos, tenemos un claro ejemplo de un uke tsundere XDD)

Me cogió al estilo princesa y me llevó no muy lejos de dónde estaban mis amigos.

-¿Hacía falta cogerme así?

-¿Te molestó?

-N-no...

-¿Entonces?

-Nada... H-hasta otro día.

-Adiós, mi princeso~

-¡Urusei!

Se notaba que le gustaba fastidiarme... ''¡AH! Ahora que me acuerdo. Tengo que subir la cremallera del cuello de la camisa, no vaya a ser que me descubran''

-¡AH! ¡Mira Shinoa, ahí está Yuu-kun!

-¡YUUUUU!

-¡Hola Yoichi!

-¿Dónde estabas, eeh yuu?

-Estaba matando vampiros, ¡¿dónde iba a estar si no?!

-Jejejeje...

''De verdad, no entiendo a Shinoa...'' (Tranquilo Yuu, yo tampoco la entiendo a veces... -.-)

-Bueno, vayámonos ya, que es hora de comer-''¡anda! es Guren. Hace rato que no lo veía''

-Hai.

Nos fuimos al coche. En el viaje, no paraba de pensar en lo que pasó en ese momento. ''¿Cómo pude aceptar? He de admitir, que me gusta, pero... ¿cómo se llama? le preguntaré otro día que lo vea''

* * *

Yap!

Qué tal? os gustó? Os requetegustó? Os súpermegahiperheladosgustó?

BUENA NOTICIA! Me compraron helado hoy! SEE! Vamos a celebrar una fiesta!

Sayoo! PD: si hay alguna falta es porque soy malísima en eso XDD

~Sharphin~


	3. Chapter 3

Oluus tiburoncintos kawaiienses!

Qué tal están tiburoncitos?

 **Amudoki** : XDD me gustó tu descripción de Mika XDD.

 **Kali** : Gommen! por no haberte respondido en el otro. Es que tú review me llegó ayer ;_; y no sé porque.. Los siguientes caps intentaré que sean más largos -o·

 **Lara** : Lo mismo te digo. Me llegó justo ayer... Arigatou! me alegro que te encante. :D

Buenop, espero que os guste!

* * *

 _Adicto a tú sangre._

 **Narrador.**

Cuando llegaron a la base, (yo le llamo así y ya..) todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero de algo no se dieron cuenta cuando iban en la furgoneta. En la parte de arriba de la furgoneta, había un inquilino. (Quien va a ser...) Ese inquilino se hizo invisible y entró con ellos en la base. (Vale! no puede ser invisible, lo sé, pero mi historia mis reglas XDD). Cada uno se fue al baño de su habitación, para ducharse antes de comer.

 **POV de Yuichiro.**

Busqué alguna camisa que me tapase el cuello, pero no había. ''Ahora me doy cuenta de que voy genial protegido de los vampiros... Pues nada, tendré que ponerme una venda al rededor del cuello y si preguntan, les digo que me pillaron desprevenido y me hicieron un pequeño corte con la espada... Ahora te maldigo, seas quien seas...''. Me fui al baño y me duché. Al salir, me puse la ropa que tenía, cogí la venda y me la puse. ''Me pongo esta ropa, porque me imagino que los vampiros no van a atacar dos veces...'' (Uuuu...pero a ti sí XD). Bajé al comedor y, en principio, tengo que esperar a todos para comer, pero el hambre que tenía me mataba por dentro. Bajó Yoichi junto con Shinoa y ya se dieron cuenta de mi cuello.

-Yuu-kun, ¿por qué llevas una venda en el cuello?

-¡WUA! ¡No me digas que te mordieron! ¿Te dejaste morder? ¿Te dolió?-''pero, ¿qué dice esta? Pues claro que no me dejé'' (Ya yuu-kun... admítelo, te dejaste)

-¡Qué no! Me pillaron desprevenido y me hicieron un corte pequeño en el cuello con la espada.

-Entonces, si es así, enséñanos el corte.

-Gommen, es el único pedazo de venda que tengo y quiero aprovecharlo.

-Ya. Seguro que te mordieron.

-¡Urusei!

-Cambiando de tema, Yuu-kun, sabes que nos tienes que esperar antes de comer.

-T-tenía mucha hambre y no me pude res-

-¡Yuu es un debilucho! ¡Le mordió un vampiroo!-''ya llegó el pesado número 2''

-''Socorro...'' ¡NOO! Es un corte que me hicieron, porque no estaba atento.

-Aja, pues demuéstranos que es un corte.

-Es el único pedazo de venda que tengo, no puedo. Quiero aprovecharlo.

-Um... vale... pero no te creo.

-Pues vale, no me importa.

Me iba a ir a la habitación, pero faltó la otra.

-O_O ¡YUU! ¡¿Te mordieron?!-''espero que sea la última en que me pregunte sobre eso''

-No... Me cogieron con la guardia baja, y me hicieron un corte en el cuello.

-Enséñamelo.

-No puedo, es mi único trozo de venda que tengo y quiero aprovecharlo.

-A vale. Bueno, hasta luego.

''Por lo menos, ella se lo traga a la primera''. Subí a mi habitación y me quedé en la terraza viendo el paisaje. (La habitación de Yuu, da hacia unas montañas y algunos arbustos)

-Ah... aquí se respira aire puro...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **POV de Mikaela.**

''Por lo que veo, el chico se llama Yuu, bueno ese será su apodo. Sus compañeros son un poco desconfiados, menos esa de allí de pelo rubio y ese de pelo castaño''. Seguía siendo invisible y me fui a buscar la habitación de Yuu, en concreto a Yuu, que creo que está en su habitación. Abrí puerta por puerta, hasta que vi una puerta abierta. Miré por ella y vi a Yuu en la terraza. ''No tiene nada con lo que protegerse, bien. Este chico no sobreviviría ni dos días en nuestra base, o eso creo'' (Ya ves yuu, no sobrevives allí ni dos días) Me acerqué poco a poco a él y le di una cachetada en el trasero. (No os sorprendáis, es normal en Mika XD)

 **POV de Yuichiro.**

-¿EH? ¿Q-quién fue?-''¿no hay nadie?'' Miré para el paisaje de nuevo, pero...

-¡BUUH!-me hizo caer de culo al suelo-¡Ajajajaja! ¡Qué bueno!

-N-no es gracioso.

-¡Vamos! sí que lo es.

-Ittai. Mi trasero...-''por su culpa, me duele el trasero como si no hubiese un mañana''

-Gommen, ¿te duele mucho?

-N-no. ¿A qué viene esa actitud ahora?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me puedo preocupar por mi presa?

-¡¿Pr-presa?!-''me está cabreando''

-¿Acaso no lo sabías? Pues, ahora lo sabes.

-Haz lo que quieras...

-Ah, entonces puedo morderte y hacer lo que me dé la gana.

-¡N-no! O-oye.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿C-cómo te llamas?

-Mikaela Shindou, pero me puedes llamar Mika. ¿Tú?

-Yuichiro Amane. M-me puedes llamar Yuu.

-¿Por qué tartamudeas? ¿Me tienes miedo?

-¡C-claro qué no!

-Entonces,-me abrazó-¿no te importa qué haga esto?

Se sentía cálido. No quería separarme, se estaba a gusto así.

-M-mientras no me toques el trasero-me lo tocó-¡¿Entiendes lo qué digo?!

-Te entiendo, pero no te hago caso que es distinto.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

Yap!

Ese Mika es un obsesivo del manoseo. XDD

*se toma un helado de nata y fresa*

Sayoo!

~Sharphin~


	4. Chapter 4

Oluus tiburoncitos kawaiienses! (sois kawaiis porque lo digo yo ^-^)

Tardé en actualizar un cap. porque tuve varias cosas personales en medio.

 **Kali:** aceptará ser su presa? no os puedo adelantar nada ejejejeje. -w-

 **Guest:** por ahora me estoy pensando en ponerlo, porque ando poco en esto del fanfic y bueno, tengo un poco demiedo a escribir Lemmon. -w-'' (o a que me salga mal...)

 **Lalalala001:** arigatou por leer está historia. Gommen, pero no os puedo dar un fecha justa de cuando voy a subir. Espero que este sea largo, intentó hacerlos largos, okey? -v*

Hasta me estoy pensando en ponerle drama pero muy linda y de muchos feelings (?

Buenop! espero que os guste este cap.

* * *

 _Adicto a tú sangre._

 **POV de Yuichiro.**

-¿Podrías dejar de tocarme el trasero y también, deshacer el abrazo?

-Lo que tú digas-deshizo el abrazo.

-¿M-me hiciste caso?

-Nop, es sólo que quiero hacer otra cosa-''mis esperanzas al garete''

-Y... ¿qué quieres hacer?-no responde-O-oye, responde por lo menos.

Se levantó, cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave y me miró con una sonrisa que me daba miedo.

-¿Q-qué piensas hacer?

-¿No es obvio?

Me empujó y caí en el suelo.

-¡W-waa! ¡¿P-pero qué haces?!

Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a avanzar hacia a mí, mientras que yo retrocedía, hasta que choqué contra la pared.

-¡Y-yamete kudasai!

-Shh...-me tapó la boca.

-¡Hump!

-¿No querrás qué nos descubran?-''en parte, sí''-Sólo estate callado y ya.

-¿Q-quéf pretendef hacef?-intenté preguntarle.

-Tomar un poco de tú sangre...-se acercó a mi oído y me susurró con voz ronca-Puedo, ¿verdad?-''pues claro que no, pero no podía moverme ni hacer nada. El haber escuchado eso, me paralizó''-¿No respondes? Pues, me lo tomaré como un sí.

Me sacó la venda que tenía en el cuello y empezó a lamerme no una parte del cuello, sino toda la parte delantera del cuello, mientras retiraba lentamente la mano de mi boca. ''Creo que la sacó para escucharme gemir, ¡pues no va a conseguir que gima!''

 _Un segundo después..._

-Umm... aah~...-''¡Vale, lo sé, lo consiguió! ¡Pero fue porque lamió una parte que me hizo gemir!'' (No os equivoquéis, fue eso, no fue por otra cosa éwe)

Metió la mano por dentro de mi camisa y empezó a masajearme un pezón. ''Antes el trasero, ¡¿ahora esto?!''. Iba a sacarle la mano de ahí dentro, pero me paró con la otra mano mi mano. Abrió la boca, enseñando sus colmillos y los enterró en mi cuello.

-A-aaah~ ngh... pa-para...

Puse fuerza para sacar la mano de mí pezón, pero tengo que decir que me gana en fuerza. (¡para qué intentar! sabes que los vampiros con más fuertes que yo que sé *.*)9). Paró de chuparme la sangre y se fue acercando a mis labios.

-¿Q-qué aah... vas a hacer?-(Hay... mi querido yuu-chan que inocente eres...)

Se iba acercando aún más, pero, de repente se escucha un toc toc en la puerta.

-¡Yuu-kun! ¿Estás ahí?

-Mierda...-dijo en bajo-Luego nos vemos, ¿ok?

-S-sí...-se tiró por el balcón. ''Me imagino que no le pasó nada''

-¿Yuu-kun?

-¡S-sí!

-¿Puedes abrirme?

-Va, matte kudasai.

Me fui al baño a lavarme la cara y el cuello e intentar sacar el sonrojo. ''Bien, se fue el sonrojo''.Cogí la venda y me la puse. Le abrí la puerta a Yoichi.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Es la hora de entrenar. ¿Te dormiste?-''¿q-qué hora es? ¡¿Las 18:00?! ¡¿En serio?!''

-¿Eh? A-a sí, sumimasen.

-No pasa nada. Bueno, ¿bajamos?

-Sí, espera que voy a coger mi katana (¿es una katana verdad?)

Cogí la espada y bajé con Yoichi a la sala de entrenamiento.

-Mirad quien ha llegado, el dormilón.

-¡Shinoa! Tenía sueño-''gracias Yoichi''

-Yap, a saber que hizo por la noche para estar así de dormido...

-¡No hice lo qué tú piensas!

-¡¿Pero queréis dejar de pelear y empezar a entrenar?!-dijo Mitsuba.

 _Cuando entrenaron 2 horas por lo menos, se fueron a cenar._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 **POV de Mikaela.**

Volví a la habitación de Yuu-chan, después de haber dado un paseo por el bosque. ''¿Um? No está. Voy a curiosear un poco...''. Empecé ha abrir de todo, cajones, armarios y la puerta del baño. Al abrir un armario, me encontré ropa elegante. ''¡¿T-tiene ropa elegante?! ¡¿En serio?!''. La cogí y empecé a olerla. Me gustaba el olor. Olía a vainilla. Luego, dejé el traje y me fui a ver si tenía algo con lo que divertirse (no sexual, aviso é.e), pero no había nada. ''Creo que se aburre todos los días''. Me acosté en la cama y me dejé llevar por el sueño.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **POV de Yuichiro.**

Acabé de cenar. Recogí mi plato y subí a mi habitación, pero sin antes decir buenas noches.

-Oyasuminasai minna

-Oyasuminasai Yuu-kun-''veo que el único que me dice buenas noches es Yoichi''

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me encontré con una sorpresa. ''¡¿Mika?! ¡¿Qué mierda hace aquí él?! y ahora, ¿cómo me cambio? Ah, espera, está dormido. Espero que no se despierte''. Cogí un pijama y empecé a cambiarme. Me puse el pantalón y a continuación, me saqué la camiseta que tenía.

-Ñam... Piel desnuda. Que ganas de profanar esa piel-''¿E-está despierto?''-No te pongas la camiseta del pijama, onegai.

Continuará...

* * *

Yap!

Lo dejé en la mejor *v* ejejeje.

AVISO:

El siguiente voy a tardar en subirlo por cosas, oke? así que seáis pacientes -v*

Sayoo!

~Sharphin~


	5. Chapter 5

Oluuus tiburoncitos kawaiienses!

cuanto tiempo! ne? Gommen por tardar uuuun montón! Me fui de vacaciones (no quería.. ;-;) y no había internet (espero que no me odiéis por esto...)

Mgcastillo385: te digo que no va a ver violación XDD (nee san: ale, ya hiciste spoiler Yo: es un adelanto)

Kali:gommen! en seriooo! ;-; aquí lo va a morder a más no poder XDD

Neko Gina: Alguien que no habla español está leyendo mi fic! *w* me siento tan feliiiz! Guaaa! arigatou! te gusta mi estilo de escritura! estoy muuuy feliz!

Mafe Cardona: Aquí está el capítulo! -.* (lo voy a seguir hasta que lo acabe)

Bueeenop! espero que este os guste también! ^^

* * *

 ** _Adicto a tu sangre._**

Capítulo 5.

 **POV de Yuichiro.**

-¡P-pues claro qué me la voy a poner!-''¿qué se piensa este?''-¿a a dónde vas?

Me cogió la camiseta de pijama.

-Si quieres ponerte la camiseta, sácame-la de las manos.

-¿Eh? No lo voy hacer, sólo dámela.

-¿No lo vas a hacer? Pues no te queda otra que dormir sin ella.

-¡¿Estás de broma?!

-Claro que no.

Corrí hacia él y me acerque a su mano.

-¡Dámela!

-Nop~

Casi se la cojo, pero levantó el brazo. Intentaba llegar a su brazo, pero llegaba por la maldita altura.

-¡Te maldigo! ¿Por qué eres más alto qué yo? No es justo... *puchero*

-Cosas de la vida, como tú, que eres el uke y yo el seme.

-¡¿U-uke?! ¡Pero si ni somos pareja!

-Probablemente... ya sabes, el hilo rojo del destino.

-¡¿Eh?! Bueno, voy a pasar de lo que dijiste y me concentro en sacarte mi camiseta-''seguro que me estaba distrayendo''

-Umm... ¡Tengo una idea!-''me está entrando el pánico''-Si no me quitas la camiseta durante una hora, tendrás que dormir sin ella y...

-¿Y?

-Me dejarás hacer lo que quieras con tú torso.

-''Piensa yuu... a ver... si tengo una estrategia podré sacarle la camiseta de las manos... pero si no funciona ninguna de las estrategias, pierdo...''-a-acepto.

-¡Guau! Aceptó, que raro-se acercó hacia a mi-Eso significa que te quedaste con las ganas de lo de antes.

-*Se sonroja* Si t-tú propusiste esto, eso significa que t-tú también. (¡Wooooh!)

-Me quedé con muchas ganas.

-*Se sonroja aún más*

-Jejeje, que lindo eres cuando te sonrojas.

-¡Urusei! B-bueno, empieza a poner el tiempo.

-Yap.

Salté en la cama para acabar encima de él y arrebatar-le la camiseta, pero fue un intento fallido porque se echó a un lado. Corrí hacia él lo más rápido que pude y salté a su espalda. Una vez en su espalda, fui directo hacia la mano en la que tenía la camiseta. Estuve a punto de cogerla pero nada. ''¡Agg! ¡Mierda! ¡Casi!''. Mika se echó para atrás y hizo que me calle-se de su espalda.

-Auch...

-Te queda media hora. Yo que tú me daba prisa.-''¡¿tan rápido pasó el tiempo?! ¡Anda venga ya!''

 _Después de muchas acercadas e intentos fallidos..._

''Perdí... ¡Agg! ¡Nooo!''

-Eres muy bueno. Mira me hiciste sudar un poco-''¿eso es un récord?

-¿A caso nadie te hizo sudar?

-Nop. Eres el primero.

-Pues la verdad tienes una fuerza y velocidad increíbles.

-¿Qué te crees? Soy un vampiro. Nosotros somos los más rápidos y fuertes. (A no ser...)

-Bueno, antes de eso, ¿no quieres comer algo?

-A ti.

-¡Q-qué no sea yo!

-Umm... pues... nop.

-O-Okey.

De repente, como si nada, se quita todo menos su pantalón y su camisa negra que está medio abierta.

-¡P-pero no tienes vergüenza!-''¿Soy yo o está empezando a hacer calor?''

-Si quieres te enseño lo que hay aquí abajo. (Podéis mal pensar porque es eso)

-¡N-no!

-¿No te gusta lo qué ves aquí?

-C-claro que no, b-baka...

-Si quieres me quito la camisa.

-¡N-no hace falta!-se sacó la camiseta-*se hiper mega sonroja que parece un tomate*

-¡Oh! ¡Un tomate! Ah no, es yuu-chan muy sonrojado. Con que no te gustaba esto, ¿eh?

-¡U-urusei!-''voy a distraer-le un rato antes de que me haga lo que quiera''-¿No quieres jugar a algo?

-No, porque si no pierdo hora y quiero aprovechar la noche-''mierda''-Aunque...-me empuja haciéndome caer en el cama-Vamos a divertirnos un rato antes de llegar aquí-señala mi pecho.

-¿Y q-qué piensas hacer?

-Aaah~ ya lo verás.

Se puso en la cama y me cogió las piernas para ponerlas en sus hombros.

-¡¿Q-qué haces?!

Se acerca a mi oído.

-Que inocente eres... yuu-chan...-me susurró con voz ronca.

Me estremecí al escuchar esa voz. Me lamió el lóbulo y me mordió la oreja.

-Ngg...-me agarré a su espalda.

Me lamió la mejilla y fue dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi cuello, que un vez allí, me sacó la venda.

-Dime que comiste bien, porque esta va a ser la tercera que te chupo la sangre en un día.

-C-comí bien...

Ésta vez, lamió en una zona más lejana de los demás sitios donde mordió. Clavó sus dientes y empezó a tomar sangre.

-A-aaah~...

Se empezó a mover como simulando estocadas.

-U... ¡Ummm! Ngg... D-dijiste t-torso...

Paró de chupar mi sangre.

-Me apetecía ponerle más acción.

-Aaah...

Bajo hasta mi pecho y empezó a mordisquear y lamer todo.

-¡Aaah! E-eso me d-dolió...

-Gommen.

Me dejó un chupón en mi barriga. ''Ese chupón está muy rojo...''

-¿Para que haces eso? Ahora sí que lo tengo difícil esconder eso...

-Lo hice para marcar territorio.

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿P-por qué no me preguntaste si podías hacerlo?!

-1, porque seguro que no me dejabas y 2, porque esto no se pregunta. No quiero que nadie que sea yo, te muerda. (Awww que lindo...)

-B-baka... no dejaría que nadie me mordiese.

-Resumiendo, que sólo quieres que te muerda yo.

-C-claro que no. *Bosteza* Tengo sueño. ¿Ya acabaste?

-¿Quieres qué pare?

-¡No! Sí no quieres parar puedo aguantar. (Yo sé que quieres más éwe)

-No pasa nada, no me importa. Buenop, pues ya me voy. Hasta mañ-

Le agarré el brazo.

-Q-quédate a d-dormir conmigo... *se sonroja*

-*Se impresiona* V-vale.

Se acostó mirando para el lado donde estaba yo. Me acurruqué en su pecho y me quedé dormido.

* * *

Yosh! Ya esta el cap de hoy!

espero que os haya gustado y arigatou por esperar (nome odiéis onegai.. ;-;)

Sayoo~

~Sharphin~


	6. Chapter 6

Oluus tiburoncitos kawaiienses!

NOTICIAS DE ÚLTIMA HORA:

Lemon... decidí que nop. Va haber una parte DRAMÁTICA! en un cap.

 **I FAB WE FAB** : XDD no sabía que iba ha hacer tanta gracia.

Gommen por la tardanza.

Y aquí tenéis el cap.

* * *

 _Adicto a tu sangre._

Capítulo 6.

 _A la mañana siguiente..._

 **POV de Yuichiro.**

Fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco. ''¿Um?''. Vi que a mi lado, estaba Mika abrazándome *se sonroja*. ''¡W-WUAAA! ¡¿Q-q-qué hace aquí el?!''. Me fijé que no tenía camiseta y sobre todo, tenía chupones y marcas de mordiscos por todo el cuerpo. ''¡¿Pe-Pero qué coj-?!'' Al acordarme de lo que paso a noche, noté que mi cara ardía como si no hubiese un mañana. ''¿C-cómo pude aceptar eso? N-no me lo creo... ¿Cómo tapo todo esto..? ¡Ah, ya sé!'' Antes de nada, me di una ducha. Me puse la ropa y la venda del cuello y me fui al cuarto de Shinoa ha coger maquillaje. Me asomé por la puerta para ver sí aún estaba durmiendo. ''¡Yosh! No está''. Rápidamente, cogí el maquillaje y volví a mi habitación. Entro en el baño y empecé a ver que me podría servir. ''Umm... estos polvos... no, ¿esto? Pone corrector, tapa manchas innecesarias... Lo voy a probar'' Puse una especia de líquido por los chupones y mordidas.

-¡Bingo! Esto me sirve.

-¿Lo qué te sirve, Yuu-chan?-''¡Ostras! Pedazo susto me pegó''

-N-nada.

-Voy ha entrar-''¡NO!''-¡Pffft Jajaja! ¡T-te estás p-poniendo maquillaje!

Me acerqué a el y le tapé la boca con la mano.

-¡Shhh! Si hablas alto nos escucharan.

Noto algo húmedo pasar por mi mano.

-¡Puaj! ¡¿E-estás loco?!

-Ahora el que está gritando eres tú.

-Tch. Porque fue asqueroso lo que hiciste.

-Entonces, lo que te hice anoche, ¿fue asqueroso?

-N-no.. ¡S-sí!

-Acabas de decir que no.

-¡Yuu-kun! ¿Estás despierto?-''¡Yoichi!''

-Parece que te buscan.

-Urusei. Vete para que no te descubran.

-Lo que usted diga, princesa.

-U-urus-

-¿Yuu-kun? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Ah! Em, sí, ¡estoy bien! ¡Ahora bajo para desayunar!

-Okey, pero no tardes.

-Hai.

Me puse la parte de arriba del uniforme y bajé ha desayunar.

-¿Otra vez te quedaste dormido?

-¡Nooo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso, Kimizuki? (ironía)

-El señor se despertó de mala gana.

-¿Quieres ver la mala leche qué tengo ahora?

-Me parece perfecto.

-¡No peleéis ahora, par de infantiles!

-Tch, estúpido Kimizuki.

-Estúpido Yuichiro.

-Ah... niños pequeños.

-Mejor no hables, que eres la más joven del grupo.

-Y enana- añadió Mitsuba.

-Yuu-kun, ¿te acuerdas de que hay revisión hoy por la tarde?

''¡Maldito Mika!''

-¿E-en serio?

-¿No te acuerdas? Lo dijeron la semana pasada.

 _FLASHBACK._

-Acordaros de que la semana que viene hay revisión.

-Sí, Guren.

-Yuu.. despierta.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?

-La semana que viene hay revisión.

-Ah, vale...

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

''¡Mierda! ¡No me acordé!''

-¡Ah sí, ya me acuerdo!

-No estés nervioso ésta vez.

-¡Urusei, Kimizuki!

Acabé de desayunar y me fui a la habitación, ha pensar un plan para que no vean que me han mordido. Daba vueltas por toda la habitación pensando en un plan.

-A ver... piensa, piensa, piensa Yuu. Venga. Bueno, lo primero de todo es sacar las mordidas del cuello con maquillaje.

Me saqué la venda y me tapé las heridas con el corrector.

-Vale, una cosa hecha. Ahora, ¿cómo hago para que no me pillen el maquillaje?. Bueno, la verdad es que los que hacen la revisión son un poco tontos... No creo que me pillen.

 _En el momento de la revisión._

-Yuichiro Amane. Pase por favor.

Pasé a la sala y me senté en la camilla.

-Quítese la parte de arriba del uniforme más la camisa que tiene por debajo para que le pueda tomar las pulsaciones.

Me quité todo (menos los pantalones claramente) y empezó a tomarme las pulsaciones.

-Vale, pulmones y todo está bien. Ahora le vamos ha hacer una radiografía de toda la zona abdominal, para ver si tiene algo roto o extraño. Túmbese aquí y mantenga la respiración durante unos segundos.

Escuché como si me hubieran sacado una foto.

-Espere sentado allí. Dentro de un rato le diremos los resultados.

 _Unos minutos después..._

-Yuichiro Amane.

-¡S-sí!

* * *

Aquí!

Gomennasai! si es muy corto.

A Yuu le hicieron cosas zukulemtas no asquerosas 7w7

Sayoo!

~Sharphin~


	7. Chapter 7

Oluus tiburoncitos kawaiienses!

Buenop! las respuestas las pondré al final.

* * *

 _Adicto a tu sangre_

 _Capítulo 7 (final)_

 **POV de Yuichiro.**

''Espero que no se hayan dado cuenta...''. Estaba tan nervioso que me temblaban las manos.

-Yuichiro Amane.

-¡S-sí!

Entre en esa sala pequeña del médico.

-No tiene de que preocuparse. Está perfecto.

-Q-que bueno oír eso...

-¿Está bien?

-¡C-claro que sí!

-Bueno, pues ya puede irse.

-Vale.

''¡Oh dios mío! Menos mal que no se dio cuenta, sino Guren me mataba'' Salí de allí y me fui a una máquina de bebidas. ''Ahora que lo pienso. Esos resultados van directos a Guren ¿no? Espero que él no note nada extraño en la radiografía'' Cogí una moneda de mi cartera y la introduje en la máquina. Le dí al botón de ''Agua del tiempo'', pero...

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no cae la bebida? Oh no... ¡Devuelve mi moneda, máquina estúpida!

Empecé a patear la máquina cómo si no hubiese un mañana.

-¡Por lo menos dame mi bebida, gran hija de playa!

-¿Qué pasa Yuu-kun?

-Oh, Yoichi. Pues pasa que esta máquina de mierda, no me da mi bebida.

-Humm... ¿Yuu-kun?

-¿Qué pasa?

-No ves que pone ''fuera de servicio''

-¿Eh?

Miro para donde señala Yoichi y sí, pone que está fuera de servicio. ''¡Bravo Yuu! Perdiste una moneda''

-¡AAAG! ¡Mierda! ¡No lo había visto!

-¿Quieres que te compre agua? Tengo dinero.

-No, gracias, no hace falta.

-Vale. Bueno, ja ne Yuu-kun.

-Matta ne.

''Pues nada, ha comprar en la tienda de al lado''

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **POV de Mikaela**

''Agg... ¿Cuando llega Yuu-chan..? Como tarde un poco más, se va ha enterar de que hacer esperar a un vampiro, no es bueno'' Cuanto más tardaba más me desesperaba. Quería más de ese manjar... aquella sangre tan dulce... sólo hacía que me entrase más sed. ''A ver Mika... tranquilízate... Es sólo sangre, ¡nada más!, simplemente sangre... ¡NO! Eso no es sólo sangre, eso es un manjar de sangre, justo como a mí me gusta. Tengo que admitir, que soy un adicto a tu sangre...'' No pude más, necesitaba más de esa sangre. Salí de la habitación y me fui a buscarlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **POV de Yuichiro**

Una vez que compré el agua, quise dar un paseo por el bosque. ''Ha buscar la tranquilidad absoluta''

 **POV de Mikaela**

''¿Dónde estará ese baka? ¿Tal vez por ahí?'' Me adentré al bosque, mientras iba dejando marcas en los árboles por si me perdía. ''¿Hum? ¿Es ese de ahí? Se parece, voy a ver.

 **POV de Yuichiro.**

Empecé ha escuchar pasos detrás mía. Me di la vuelta para ver si había alguien. ''¿Eh? ¿Quien es...? ¡¿MIKA?!'' (Un Mika salvaje ha aparecido en el campo de batalla)

-¡¿Mika?!

-¡Yuu-chan!

-¡¿No puedes dejarme en paz por un minuto?!

 _Pasa un minuto..._

 _-_ Ya pasó un minuto. ¡Yuu-chan!-corrió hacia a mi y se abalanzó encima mía, haciendo que me cayese al suelo.

-¿Q-qué? ¡N-no lo decía literalmente!

-No te separes de mi nunca más, ¿entendido?

-¡Oh vamos! No estuve tanto tiempo fuera.

-Cuatro horas.

-''No es para tanto''

-Y ahora...

-¿Eh? ¡¿Mika?! ¡Para! ¡No hagas eso! ¡¿No te llegó lo de anoche?!

-Nop. Yuu-chan... Tengo que confesarte dos cosas.

-¿Q-qué pasa?

-La primera es que soy un adicto a tu sangre. La segunda... me di cuenta de que te amo...-''La primera ya la temía, pero la segunda... ¡¿Me ama?! ¡¿Es eso posible?! Yo creía que lo vampiros no tenían sentimientos...''

-Err... b-bueno... t-tú... también... me g-gustas...

Me lamió los labios y después, me besó, pero no un simple beso, un beso largo y lleno de pasión. Yo le seguí el beso. Paramos por nuestras respiraciones y nos volvimos a besar. Él metió su lengua por mi boca y a partir de ahí, hicimos una lucha de lenguas. Mika deshizo el beso y me dijo por última vez en mi oído.

-Yuu-chan, aishiteru.

-Watashi mo, Mika...

* * *

FIN!

Bueno, sé que es cortito pero no sabía como continuarlo. Gommen..

 **I FAB WE FAB:** 7w7 If you know what i mean

 **Kuroneko-sakura:** Gommenne pero no hubo cítrico. Aún no soy capaz de escribirlo...

 **Yukimapz:** Creo que los personajes me salieron muy Ooc

 **Cubitho:** Me llegaron todas tus reviews. *v* Arigatou gozaimasu. Lo siento si te parto con cada escena espero que esta también... -^-

Buenop! Arigatou Gozaimasu minna por a ver leído mi fic.

Sayo!

~Sharphin~


End file.
